Shura Kamakiri
Shura Kamikiri, (修羅カミキリ) is the last of the Praying Mantis sect, she is currently the third oldest member of the Mushi Butai. Background Many of her colleagues do not know about Shura's past, all that is known is that she had an older broter named Ogama who she loathed. Along with the rest of the Praying Mantis sect he was killed by Shura. After this she proclaimed herself the leader of her clan but as a result had no clan to lead. This incident went investigated and despite the fact she was going to admit her crime she was shocked to discover a member of the Beetle sect had been named as the one responsible. Dokuromushi accepted this and executed his clansmen himself to honour the alliance of the Insect clans. Shura shortly after this approached him revealing she knew he had fabricated the whole thing to become the last of his sect. When she questioned his motive he told her that he couldn't stand his weak clan, something Shura could relate to. Shura continued taking missions and was part of the Mushi Butai during the mission where Kagutsuchi had eliminated most of the squad. Shura along with her team met Kagero at one point and she challenged him but lost an embarrasingly quick battle. This event caused her to train in isolation while harbouring an unwaving hatred for him. Personality Shura portrays herself as violent and usually challenges anyone. She joins in on Mitsubachi's insults of the other members such as calling Kurohime a Jorougumo. This had only happened once as Kurohime angrily unleashed spider webs to bind her. Shura from then on had refrained from insulting Kurohime but continued to challenge the patients of her sister as well as verbally attacking Kagero. She hates Kagero due to how much he reminds her of her brother and due to the fact when she first met him along with most of the group she was one of the members who he defeated. Although she expresses her hatred for him, he usually either dismisses this or tries to befriend her which ends in complete failure. She had dubbed him "The Mayfly-Antlion-whatever-he-is boy" and although claims she will enjoy killing him one day has not actually made any attempts on his life which some have come to believe that she actually likes him to an extent. She has also shown she secretly cares about Jigumo and Kurohime as she remarks on their skill but never reveals this in their presence. When she first discovered Tsuchigumo was their father she bowed in respect explaining that he was not just her colleague but had trained her in fighting style. Despite this contrast, she truthfully does not get along with Mitsubachi and argues with her more frequently than the others going as far as saying "Bees are truely ugly bugs...I only have to look at you to remind me of this..." Shura usually expresses that she hates to work with the children of her former team mates and despite the fact she claimed she hates each of them greatly, she has formed a bond with some of them and cares enough to even protect them from danger.﻿ Abilities Shura is skilled in the basic Insect Ninjutsu employed by the squad, despite this she rarely uses them and relies on her twin death scythes that she wields in each hand. She uses wild and fast attacks before suddenly changing to a more fluid and controlled form of fighting. She is known for her violent use of these weapons and as her name states (Shura means carnage) leaves the battlefield bloody. She is the strongest member with a weapon but seems to be relatively defenceless against other members who use longer ranged attacks. Shura was named the 6th strongest of the group, much to her dismay. Stats Plot Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon... Category:Crow World Category:Mushi Butai Category:Kusagakure Category:Female Category:Jonin